En Ole elävä mies
by Arwen Imladviel
Summary: Merri kertoo tarinan Dernhelmin salaisuudesta, kuoleman ja epätoivon salaisuudesta, jolla ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa mitä hänen haarniskansa kätkee alleen. "Vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus".


Tarina sijoittuu vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen, joka perustuu Tolkienin Taruun Sormusten Herrasta. (Suomennosta kirjoittaessa huomasin epäloogisuutta englanninkielisessä versiossa... Dernhelm tiesi vähän liikaa... korjaan sen sinne toiseenkin vielä joskus...) 

**Minä en ole elävä mies**

"Minä, Meriadoc Rankkibuk olen nähnyt tämän ja valalla vannoen vakuutan sen todeksi. Kuten tiedätte, osallistuin Pelennorin Kentän taisteluun, ja vaikka osani oli vaatimaton oli se osa kuitenkin. Tämä josta kerron tapahtui kun kaikki paitsi yksi olivat hylänneet kaatuneen Théoden-kuninkaan. 

Hirveä oli mustakaapuinen aave siivekkään pedon selässä! Rautakruunu sillä oli näkymättömässä päässään, ja sen karmea käsi kantoi taistelukirvestä. Nazgulien herra! Olin pelosta sekaisin eikä minusta ollut apua Dernhelmille. 

Sillä Dernhelm se oli, tuo viimeinen mies pystyssä. Dernhelm, nuori kasvoiltaan ja hoikka varreltaan, epätoivo silmissään, ja sen epätoivon tähden hän ei pelkoa tuntenut. Hänellä ei ollut mitään menetettävää. Tämän vuoksi hän oli täällä – taistellakseen loppuun saakka. Ottaakseen osaa toivottomaan viimeiseen puolustukseen nousevaa pimeyttä vastaan. 

Hän puhui, ja Nazgul vastasi. Heidän sanansa olivat vihollisen karkeaa puhetta viholliselle. Aave julisti ettei kukaan elävä mies voisi sitä estää. Ja Dernhelm vastasi:  
"Mutta en ole elävä mies! Seisot minun ja herrani ja sukulaiseni välissä. Tiehesi, jollet ole kuolematon! Olet elävä tai epäkuollut, minä isken sinua, jos häneen kosket!" 

Tarinat kertovat tästä, että Dernhelm oli pudottanut kypäränsä ja että Eówynin Eomundin tyttären kultaiset palmikot loistivat kirkkaina varjon alla. Tarinat kertovat että hänen poskellaan oli kyyneliä. Tarinat väittävät jopa että näin kylmän ja kovan päättäväisyyden hänen silmissään. 

Kuinka vähän he tietävät jotka tarinoita kertovat! Minä olin siellä, minä eikä kukaan muu, ja olin liian kaukana nähdäkseni hänen silmiään, mutta en usko hänen itkeneen. Kyllä, hän oli Eówyn, mutta hän oli myös Dernhelm, eikä hän ikinä olisi pudottanut kypäräänsä ennen kuin taistelu oli ohi. 

Miekan ja kilven hän kohotti, mutta hänen todellista nimeään en tuolloin tiennyt. Dernhelm hän oli minulle, aseveljeni. Ja näin hänen tarvitsevan apuani. 

En uskaltanut katsoa heitä, pelkäsin että he tuntisivat tuijotukseni. Velvollisuuteni oli selkään puukottavan salamurhaajan työ. Dernhelm ei sitä hyväksyisi, ja vihollisemme ei missään tapauksessa saanut huomata minua. Hän tiesi puolituisista, yhtä varmasti kuin Saruman oli tiennyt. En tahtonut että minua luultaisiin _taas_ Frodoksi. 

Sitten näin Dernhelmin nostavan miekkansa yhteen rohkeaan ja taitavaan iskuun. Siivekäs hirviö kuoli. Vihollinen oli hänen kimpussaan ja iski kirveellään. Nyt oli minun hetkeni, ja iskin Nazgulia Hautakerojen miekalla.  
"Dernhelm!" Minä huusin.  
Viimeisillä voimillaan toverini kohotti miekkansa ja lävisti Mustan Ratsastajan liekehtivän silmän. Dernhelmin miekka murtui, rautakruunu putosi maahan yhtä tyhjänä kuin kaapu joka valui sen päälle. Valittava kirkaisu lävisti ilman. 

Minä itkin. Ja riisuin Dernhelmin kypärän ja näin ketä surin, ja surin entistä enemmän. Sillä totisesti hän oli Eówyn, ja hän oli kuollut. Kylmä käsi kosketti olkapäätäni. Ääni puhui, ääni jonka tunsin enkä kuitenkaan tuntenut.  
"Meriadoc. Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä."  
"Anteeksi." Luulin hänen tarkoittavan että minun olisi pitänyt jäädä Edorasiin.  
"Oletko kuollut, Meriadoc?" Jostain syystä kysymys ei tuntunut yhtään oudolta sillä hetkellä.  
"En usko."  
"Mutta katso ympärillesi!"  
Tottelin ja näin että ystävät ja viholliset kaikki yhtälailla kiersivät kaukaa paikan jossa olimme. Ja katsoin hahmoa joka seisoi takanani.  
Hän oli pitkä. Hänen yllään oli Nazgul-kuninkaan musta viitta. Etsin veistäni enkä löytänyt sitä. Hänen kätensä piteli minua nyt tiukasti ja painoi minut alas, pakottaen minut pysymään polvillani.  
"En ole vihollinen. Poimin vain talteen mitä hän pudotti, ja hyvä niin, sillä oikeuden mukaan se kuuluu minulle." Hän näytti minulle toisen kätensä. Hänen sormessaan oli rubiinin koristama rautasormus.  
"Voi kyllä. Kuninkaan lunnaat, sormusaaveen mahti."  
"Kuka olet?" Kysyin vapisten.  
"Katso minua silmiin." 

Hänen silmänsä olivat harmaat kuin teräs ja täynnä tuttua epätoivoa. Dernhelm oli löytänyt sen mitä etsi: Kuoleman.  
"Sinun ei pitäisi!"  
"Tehdä mitä? Kantaa rautakruunua ja yhdeksästä sormuksesta mahtavinta? Katso minua ja sano etten kuulu niille!"

Ne olivat hänen sanansa: kuulua niille, sen sijaan että ne kuuluisivat hänelle. Kuolemassa Dernhelm oli mitä hänen sielunsa oli aina ollut: Nuori, pehmeäpartainen Rohanin ratsumies, jolla oli päällikön pitkät hiukset. Hänellä oli jonkinlainen haarniska viitan alla, ja musta miekka oli ilmestynyt jostain hänen vyöhönsä. Hänen piirteissään ei ollut jälkeäkään naisellisuudesta, kuitenkin oli hän kaunis. Hyvin paljon kuten Aragorn, tai kuten Aragorn olisi ollut jos hän olisi ollut Rohanin mies. Jalo ja vaarallinen. Epätoivon Dernhelm. Kyllä, hän kuului Sormukselle. Mutta Sormus kuului Sauronille, Sormusten Herralle. 

Hän näytti lukevan ajatukseni.  
"Menen Morguliin ja otan haltuuni Nazgul-kuninkaan valtaistuimen. Minä tuhoan Sauronin kuten sinä voitit vihollisemme: takaapäin. Älä puhu tästä yhdellekään elävälle sielulle, Meriadoc! Sillä Sauronilla on korvia miltei kaikkialla. Vain tämä paikka missä olemme on turvassa, sillä tämä paikka on puolivälissä matkalla hautaan, ja se on paikka jota Sauron suuresti pelkää. Anna minulle lupaus vaitiolostasi, Meriadoc, lupaa että et puhu tästä kenellekään kunnes Sauron, Saruman ja Morgulin noituus on kaikki tuhottu!" Hänen täytyi huomata epäröintini, sillä hän lisäsi:  
"Ellet vanno, ja vanno sen sielun elämän ja hengen kautta joka sinulle maailmassa kallein on, surmaan sinut tässä ja nyt. Olethan jo puolimatkassa hautaan joka tapauksessa. Toista minun jälkeeni." Ja sen elämän kautta jonka kalleimmaksi arvioin minä vannoin, vannoin Frodon hengen kautta, sillä tuossa paikassa puolimatkassa hautaan mikään ei tuntunut niin selkeältä kuin hänen tehtävänsä ja sen merkitys:  
"Kunnes Sauron, Saruman, ja Morgulin mahti on kaikki tuhottu, en kerro kenellekään mitä näin puolimatkassa hautaan. Sen sijaan sanon että Eówyn kuoli rauhallisena ja hänen viimeinen henkäyksensä oli Théodenin nimi." 

"Äläkä luule että se on vale! Eówyn on tosiaan kuollut, ja niin ovat kaikki hänen tunteensa. Minä olen Dernhelm Epätoivoinen, Pimeän maan Kuningas, sormuksen orja, mutta kapinoiva orja!" 

Ja Dernhelm nosti kätensä olkapäältäni. Palasin elävien maailmaan, ja taistelu raivosi ympärilläni. Mustaviittainen aave joka kutsui itseään Dernhelmiksi oli poissa. Eómer ja hänen miehensä ratsastivat minua kohti, ja Théoden nosti väsyneenä päätään lausuakseen viimeiset sanansa veljenpojalleen. 

Tämä on tarinani, ja vannon että se on tosi! Harmaan laivan kautta joka kantoi Frodon Länteen, Orodruinin liekkien ja Elessarin kruunun kautta! Minä olen Meriadoc Rankkibuk, Dernhelmin aseveli, ja Riddermarkin ritari." 


End file.
